


This is Us

by chanyeola



Series: BKPP Universe Fest [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV), แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BKPPUniverseFest, Bahasa Indonesia, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeola/pseuds/chanyeola
Summary: Part kedua dari  'In The Silence' dimana Billkin dan PP berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa mereka masih berada di halaman yang sama.
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Series: BKPP Universe Fest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146737
Kudos: 1





	This is Us

> > _Your name is the strongest positive and negative connotation in any language. It either lights me up or leaves me aching for days._
>> 
>> * * *
> 
> “Kamu itu udah mau seperempat abad, nak” ucap Mama pada suatu malam saat kami berdua sedang asyik menyaksikan _semi-final_ sebuah pertandingan basket antara _Satria Muda_ dan _Pelita Jaya_ di ruang televisi.
> 
> Dari nada bicaranya, aku bisa menangkap kekhawatiran yang tak kunjung mereda. Bukan tanpa dasar Mama menyampaikan kekhawatirannya. Dengan banyaknya _project_ yang ditangani oleh kantorku dan adanya audit setiap kuartal ketiga, aku menjadikan rumah sebagai tempat singgah sementara dan semakin sedikit waktuku untuk diri sendiri. Keputusan untuk berstatus _single_ pun tampaknya lebih menjanjikan daripada harus memulai hubungan dengan orang baru.
> 
> “Mama tenang aja... The best is yet to come.” Aku berusaha untuk meredam sedikit kekhawatiran wanita yang sebagian besar rambutnya mulai memutih – menandakan bahwa usianya tidak muda lagi.
> 
> “Kamu tuh _mbok_ ya cerita ke Mama lagi deket sama siapa.” Sepertinya topik ini tidak akan selesai dengan afirmasi yang kuberikan secara percuma sebelum Mama mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan dari diriku.
> 
> “Gak ada, Ma” Aku tersenyum miris. Nyatanya, memang tidak ada satupun dari nama-nama dalam _contact list_ telepon genggamku yang berhasil menjadi pengganti lelaki manis bernama lengkap Krit Amnuaydechkorn, yang mana dua tahun silam memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan denganku karena alasan sibuk.
> 
> “Kamu masih nungguin dia _toh_?” tanya Mama dibakar rasa penasaran.
> 
> Aku diam membisu tanpa kata. Hanya membenarkan pertanyaan dari Mama dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Pertanda menyetujui fakta bahwa aku belum sepenuhnya berpindah hati.
> 
> Terlebih sejak kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Dimana Krit, yang sempat hilang bak ditelan bumi, meneleponku pukul tiga dini hari dan memberikan pengakuan mengejutkan jika ia juga belum bisa beranjak.
> 
> Lagi-lagi, sosok lelaki yang merayakan ulang tahun setiap bulan April itu berhasil meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang susah payah telah kubangun selama dua tahun.
> 
> Kejadian tersebut menjadi titik balik hubungan kami yang sempat mati suri. Belajar dari pengalaman, kami perlahan-lahan membangun kembali komunikasi yang sempat putus; saling membangun kepercayaan dengan memberi kabar setiap harinya.
> 
> “Mama bukannya gak setuju kalau kamu tetap sama dia. Paling gak ada kejelasan gitu loh, kin..” jelasnya.
> 
> “Kamu tuh udah sering putus nyambung sama dia. Mama gak mau kamu _wasting time_. Banyak kesempatan buat kamu, bukan cuma ama dia aja.” sambung Mama sembari memainkan rambutku yang baru saja dirapikan oleh tukang pangkas kemarin.
> 
> “Billkin mau perjuangkan dia, Ma... Belajar dari awal lagi buat bangun hubungan sama dia. Syukur-syukur kalau dia juga masih di halaman yang sama kayak Billkin. Mama cukup doain yang terbaik buat anak mama ini, ya?” nadaku setengah memohon kepada Mama. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan saat ini, dukungan dan doa terbaik dari Mama.
> 
> “Apapun keputusan Billkin, Mama akan selalu doakan yang terbaik buat kamu.” Wanita yang kekuatannya setara dengan _Thor_ ini memelukku dari samping. Ia berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan _positive_ dan dukungan kepadaku melalui pelukan hangat.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Aku balik seminggu lagi.” Terdengar suara parau seorang lelaki yang entitasnya berpengaruh sangat banyak terhadap kesehatan jantungku.
> 
> “Hmm..” Aku tidak begitu mendengarkan dengan seksama kabar yang telah ia sampaikan dari seberang sana. Kedua netraku masih terfokus di depan layar laptop yang menampilkan data-data laporan keuangan kantor selama 6 bulan ke belakang.
> 
> “Kamu kok ga excited sih? Dengerin ga sih, Kin?” nadanya sedikit menggerutu. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana dia memanyunkan bibirnya – membuatnya tampak lebih menggemaskan. Ah, seandainya aku bisa memeluknya saat ini juga.
> 
> “Eng-Nggak kok.. Maksudnya aku lagi dengerin, Pi” jawabku dengan sedikit gagap.
> 
> “Aku tutup ya teleponnya? Takut ganggu kerjaan. Selesaikan saja dulu.” Jika sudah begini, ia pasti akan mematikan ponselnya seharian. Pertanda ia sedang merajuk.
> 
> “Jangan!” larangku saat ia hendak menutup sambungan suaranya.
> 
> Mungkin terdengar aneh bagi beberapa orang, namun ada satu sifat dalam diri lelaki semampai yang sangat aku sukai. Sifat kekanak-kanakannya yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada orang-orang terdekat dan hal tersebut membuatku merasa dibutuhkan olehnya.
> 
> “Stop manyun atau aku—” Aku mengurungkan niat untuk melanjutkan kalimat tadi, menyadari bahwa aku masih belum memiliki hak untuk sekedar menggandeng tangannya. Hubunganku masih sebatas bertukar kabar melalui layar ponsel.
> 
> Pernah terbesit dalam benakku untuk mengajaknya kopi darat namun ciut nyaliku untuk menyampaikannya. Lebih-lebih, pria yang umurnya berbeda enam bulan dariku tidak pernah membahasnya selama ini.
> 
> “Maaf ya.. Jadi, kamu balik minggu depan ya? Kalau aku jemput sekalian dinner, gimana?” Sedikit berharap dia akan menyetujui tawaranku ini.
> 
> Aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir mengagumi wajahnya dari dekat tanpa ada penghalang. Yang aku paham, rindu ini sudah membuncah terhadap sosok lelaki dengan senyum seribu watts-nya ini.
> 
> Pertanyaanku disambut oleh nada bimbang yang keluar dari kedua bibirnya, “Boleh minta waktunya buat mikir tawaranmu? Aku kabarin kalau udah dapat _flight schedule_ , ya?”
> 
> Apalagi sih yang sebenarnya perlu dipikiran untuk sekedar bertemu kembali. Toh, aku tidak semena-mena memintanya menjadi tambatan hatiku lagi.
> 
> Ah sudahlah! Jika memang ditakdirkan, pasti akan tau jalan pulang.
> 
> “Take as much time as you want, Pi” Kalimat itu seolah menjadi angin surga bagi hatiku yang diterjang gundah memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan mempengaruhi hubunganku dengan Krit.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Seperti _déjà vu_ , aku semakin jarang mendapati bunyi ponsel setiap sore dalam beberapa hari ini. Ada sebongkah ego yang masih terselip dalam diriku – membuatku enggan untuk menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.
> 
> “Mau gabung makan siang gak?” tanya Sky, salah satu petinggi divisi _accounting_ yang juga merupakan sahabatku dari SMA.
> 
> “Kalau traktiran aku mau ikut..” jawabku polos. Wajar jika banyak orang mendambakan makan gratis, terlebih tanggal masih menunjukkan angka belasan – yang artinya kebahagian satu hari masih harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi sementara dompet sudah meronta untuk segera di _refill_.
> 
> “Kebalik _goblok_!” Ia menoyor kepalaku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu keluar ruanganku.
> 
> “ _Cepetan gatel! Sak durunge aku berubah pikiran su_.” perintahnya menggunakan Bahasa Jawa dengan dialek Surabaya yang artinya tak lain adalah menyuruhku untuk mempercepat langkah sebelum ia berubah pikiran.
> 
> Aku hanya terkekeh mendengar betapa fasihnya sahabatku dalam bersumpah serapah menggunakan Bahasa Jawa. Maklum, ia menghabiskan waktu empat tahun untuk menimba ilmu pada salah satu perguruan tinggi di kota yang terkenal akan kuliner _Lontong Balap_ -nya.
> 
> Dan aku sedikit banyak memahami Bahasa Jawa karena ia suka tiba-tiba menyeletuk menggunakan bahasa daerah yang memiliki banyak dialek tersebut. Selain itu, Sky juga suka mengajarkanku mengumpat menggunakan Bahasa Jawa. Lebih lega, begitu kata Sky.
> 
> Akhirnya, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah _bistro_ yang berdiri di antara menjulangnya gedung-gedung perkantoran – menjadikannya sebuah _hidden gem_ di tengah hiruk-pikuk para pekerja yang diselimuti rasa penat.
> 
> “Gimana hubunganmu sama Krit?” tanyanya siang itu setelah ia memesan makanan dan kembali duduk ke meja kami.
> 
> Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawaban apa yang seharusnya ku berikan pada orang yang telah mengetahui kisahku dan Krit sejak lama. Sky adalah orang yang paling memahami hubungan kami berdua, pikirku wajar jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkanku setelah kejadian dua tahun lalu.
> 
> “Aku sepertinya di _ghosting_ lagi.” jelasku kepada Sky yang kini tengah sibuk memisahkan daging dan sayuran pada piringnya.
> 
> “ _Jancok!_ Kamu keterlaluan, Kin” nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya, menandakan ia tidak menyetujui sebuah informasi yang kuberikan. Sahabat mana yang sudi melihat teman dekatnya dibodohi perihal cinta, tentu bukan Sky.
> 
> “Kamu berhenti aja deh, Kin. Sudah cukup pengorbananmu buat ngejar dia. Mau sampai kapan kamu bakalan _stuck_ di dia aja? Gak inget sama kejadian dua tahun lalu? Gak inget gimana dia udah bikin kamu se- _insecure_ itu? Kamu _idling_ kalau gini caranya.”
> 
> Aku sangat memahami kekhawatiran sahabat yang sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku ini. Terlebih, aku bukan merupakan tipe lelaki yang dengan mudah membuka diri kepada orang baru.
> 
> “Makasih sudah khawatir sama aku. Untuk kali ini aku butuh dukunganmu buat bisa mengusahakan dia lebih keras lagi, Sky” Bebal. Itulah padanan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan sifat seseorang ketika jatuh hati terlanjur dalam.
> 
> “Dua tahun lalu biar jadi pelajaran buat aku sama dia. Kali ini, aku yakin perasaan dan inginnya masih di halaman yang sama denganku kecuali jika ia sudah ada gandengan lain sih.” jelasku kepadanya dengan nada meyakinkan.
> 
> Semakin banyak opini orang terhadap suatu hubungan, semakin tinggi rasa _insecure_ dalam hati. Itulah yang kurasakan setelah mendengar _wejangan_ yang disampaikan oleh Sky.
> 
> Aku terdiam sejenak- mencerna setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatku ini, mengedarkan indera penglihatan ke beberapa sudut ruangan. Lalu, mendapati sosok lelaki dengan iris mata berwarna coklat ketika terkena pantulan sinar matahari – berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita yang menenteng buket bunga di depan meja kasir.
> 
> ‘Bukan.. Bukan..Pasti cuma halusinasi.’ Belum sempat aku menenangkan pikir, Sky dengan lantangnya menyebut nama yang tak memberiku kabar beberapa hari ini, “Krit! Oi!”
> 
> Lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih tulang itu menoleh ke arah kami. Obsidiannya membulat, terkejut melihat sosok kami berdua di tempat yang sama pada waktu yang tak disangka. Ia berbisik kepada teman wanitanya, kemudian berjalan ke meja kami.
> 
> “Halo.. Kin.. Sky..” sapanya singkat.
> 
> “Apa kabar, Krit? Udah lama balik?” tanya Sky basa-basi namun ketara sekali ada sebuah _sarkasme_ dibalik pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatku ini.
> 
> Aku ditampar oleh kenyataan bahwa lelaki bersurai coklat yang dengan polosnya malah asyik menceritakan kesibukannya sebagai seorang aktor, tidak mengindahkan tatapan sinis yang diberikan oleh Sky. Terlebih, ia seolah melupakan fakta bahwa memberitahukan kabar kepulangannya kepadaku bukan lah hal yang penting. Amarahku terbakar habis sehingga membuat bibirku diam seribu bahasa sementara netraku kehabisan nyali untuk sekedar mengintip ke arah dua orang yang sedang asyik bertukar kabar. Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meledak.
> 
> “Aku balik duluan.” ucapku pada Sky tanpa melihat ke arah Krit.
> 
> Tanpa menghiraukan tatapannya, aku beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah menjauh dari sosok lelaki yang wangi tubuhnya seperti buah kelapa.
> 
> Terdengar suara derap langkah yang mendekat, meraih tanganku – ingin menghentikan perlarianku, “Tunggu! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan.” Lalu tangannya menarikku ke arah pintu keluar hingga kami berdiri di tengah panasnya parkiran mobil.
> 
> “Maaf..” Satu kata yang membuatku merasa jijik kepada diri sendiri. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani karena perasaanku yang sekali lagi mungkin tidak akan dibalas oleh Krit.
> 
> “Maaf karena aku belum sempat memberi kabar. Aku pulang dua hari yang lalu setelah mendengar kabar Bunda masuk IGD.” Aku masih diam, “Kesannya aku udah _PHP_ -in kamu ya? Maaf aku gak bermaksud seperti itu.. Aku panik dan gak mau ngerepotin kamu kalau tau Bunda sakit.” lanjutnya.
> 
> Ada benarnya perkataan yang disampaikan tadi. Aku sudah pasti akan membatalkan semua janji dan membiarkan pekerjaanku sedikit terbengkalai ketika mendengar kabar tersebut. Maklum, Bunda sudah menjadi ibu kandung kedua bagiku.
> 
> “Besok jadwalku kosong. Kiranya kamu ada waktu, mau makan siang di kedai _dimsum_ dekat agensiku?” Ia menatapku penuh harap.
> 
> Sejujurnya, aku takut untuk menyetujui ajakannya. Bukan tanpa sebab, tiga hari lalu adalah salah satu contoh kecil bahwa kami masih memiliki trauma yang belum terselesaikan. Sejarah hubungan kami tergolong tidak sehat meskipun masing-masing memiliki cinta yang sama besar. Rasa percaya kepada pasangan adalah hal yang mustahil kami lakukan dua tahun silam, sehingga membuahkan pertengkaran yang tak kunjung usai.
> 
> “It’s okay.. Aku tunggu kamu jam sebelas, ya?” Seolah ia juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama.
> 
> * * *
> 
> “Sial!” Jam dinding di ruanganku menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih tiga puluh. Artinya, rapat penting yang harus kuhadiri pagi ini telah dimulai lima belas menit lalu dan aku terlambat datang tepat waktu sesuai perjanjian. Ini adalah akibat dari _overthinking_ karena tak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari ajakan Krit kemarin.
> 
> Aku segera berlari menuju ruang _meeting_ dan tanpa sadar meninggalkan ponsel di dalam ruangan kerjaku.
> 
> “Tumben banget kesiangan?” Sempat-sempatnya wanita berambut perak yang sibuk mencatat angka-angka pada selembar kertas, menyindirku tanpa ampun.
> 
> “Sorry.. Lupa pasangan alarm.” Aku tersenyum kecil dan segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kak Pearwah tanpa mengindahkan tatapan marah dari peserta lainnya.
> 
> “Daripada pasang alarm, mending cari pacar biar ga kelamaan _jomblo_.” Kini Bang Oab juga ikut menimpali candaan untukku dengan nada berbisik.
> 
> Aku menghiraukan mereka dan memilih fokus untuk menyimak materi _meeting_.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kini posisi matahari telah berganti menjadi bulan, pertanda hari memasuki waktu malamnya dan hari ini terasa lebih panjang dari biasanya. Mungkin karena sebagian besar waktuku habis di dalam ruang _meeting_ untuk membahas lembar demi lembar memo persetujuan kerja sama antara dua perusahaan.
> 
> Aku memasuki ruangan kerjaku dengan gontai, mendudukkan diri pada sofa yang ditata rapih menghadap jendela. Pemandangan kota tampak lebih indah dari sudut pandang sofa ini, menampilkan gemerlapnya lampu-lampu kota di malam hari.
> 
> Ekor mataku menangkap bayangan kotak berwarna merah di atas meja, ‘Pasti dari Bang Oab karena udah bully aku hari ini,’ batinku.
> 
> _‘Thank you bro.’_ Sebuah pesan singkat yang hendak aku kirim kepada Bang Oab sebagai bentuk rasa syukur atas makanan gratis, namun di sela oleh tanda panggilan masuk - _’PP Krit’_ begitu namanya terpampang jelas di layar.
> 
> “Halo? Ada apa, Pi?” Terdengar seseorang menghela napas panjang di seberang sana.
> 
> “Aku tadi kirim _dimsum_ ke kantormu. Jangan lupa dimakan.” infonya. Tanganku dengan otomatis membuka kotak berwarna merah yang masih berada di atas mejaku. Benar saja! Isinya _dimsum_ dan bukan dari Bang Oab.
> 
> “Kamu hari ini pasti sibuk banget, ya? Aku kira kamu datang terlambat makanya gak bisa angkat teleponku. Aku tadi nungguin di kedai selama beberapa jam. Terus aku telepon kantor mu, ternyata lagi ada _meeting_ ya? Padahal aku sempat _su’udzon_ sama kamu..” Siapa yang tidak akan berburuk sangka apabila janjimu tiba-tiba dibatalkan tanpa kabar? Krit sudah pasti sedikit banyak merasakan kesal pada relung hatinya.
> 
> Ia menghela napas panjang, seolah hal yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya akan menjadi _boomerang_ bagi dirinya sendiri, “Billkin kayaknya udah capek banget ya sama hubungan kita? Sama kok, aku juga capek. Kita masih gak berani jujur sama perasaan masing-masing. Kita yang sama _insecure_ nya dan belum saling percaya walaupun udah ngelewatin tahun baru bareng berkali-kali.”
> 
> Membangun sebuah kepercayaan bukan lah hal mudah, terlebih jika yang akan kau berikan amanah adalah mantan kekasih hati. Ada rasa takut untuk jatuh pada lubang yang sama dan tak tertolong.
> 
> “Maaf.. Ponselku tertinggal di ruangan dan aku benar-benar lupa dengan janji makan siang kita. Dan terima kasih untuk _dimsum_ nya, terima kasih kamu masih hafal kesukaanku.” Terlepas dari fakta bahwa aku sangat sibuk hari ini dan Krit yang sudah mengetahui hal tersebut, aku tetap harus meminta maaf. Pertama, karena aku melalaikan janji makan siang dengannya. Dan yang terakhir, karena ia tidak mendengar langsung kabar tersebut dari mulutku sendiri.
> 
> Sudah tidak ada gunanya aku menutupi perasaan sekaligus kegundahan hati terhadap hubungan kami, “aku boleh jujur kan, Pi? Iya.. Aku capek; capek banget malah. Rasanya aku ingin ikhlasin kamu aja. Perasaan ini mending aku selesaikan saja tapi aku gak bisa, Pi. Sebesar apapun rasa _insecure_ ku tetep aja gak bisa ngalahin egoku buat sayang ke kamu. Aku gak mau ungkit-ungkit masa lalu, yang sudah selesai biarin jadi pelajaran. Dan di kesempatan kedua ini, aku pengen banget percaya kita masih ada di halaman yang sama. Masalahnya, aku gak yakin sama diri sendiri dan kita gak tau gimana caranya buat gak nyakitin satu sama lain.”
> 
> Pada hakikatnya, cinta itu juga tentang saling menyakiti dan menyembuhkan. Rasa sakit, khawatir dan takut sudah pasti ada dalam suatu hubungan namun bagaimana kita bisa belajar untuk saling menyembuhkan adalah hal terindah dari bentuk cinta. Dan rasa cinta itu tidak menjadi baik apabila terlalu lama diikat erat, dia akan menjadi racun yang bisa membunuhmu perlahan.
> 
> Untuk itu, aku bermaksud untuk mengendurkan ikatan dengannya. Perlahan-lahan belajar mengikhlaskan meskipun aku sangat ingin memilikinya. Pun, sesuatu yang ditakdirkan untukmu akan kembali kepadamu lagi. Aku ingin mencintainya tanpa paksaan, tanpa rasa takut untuk menyakiti dan memendam amarah, serta dengan penuh percaya diri.
> 
> “Billkin… Kin… Rasa _insecure_ ku juga sama besarnya kok dan aku juga takut banget buat kembali ke kamu. Aku khawatir gak bisa bales besarnya rasa sayangmu ke aku. Aku sayang kamu bukan cuma saat senang tapi juga saat sakit. Jadi kalau kita saling menyakiti, aku bakalan beli sekontainer P3K buat kamu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, ya?”
> 
> Tuhan, inikah jawaban terbaik dari doa Mama setiap malam? Apakah ini sebuah pertanda baik tentang hubungan kami?
> 
> Tuhan, nyaliku kecil namun rasaku terlalu besar.
> 
> Tuhan, aku butuh tuntunan-Mu. Aku ingin belajar mempercayakan hatiku kepadanya lagi. Aku ingin mencintainya seperti kau mencintai hamba-Mu.
> 
> Tak banyak kata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa bahagianya aku malam ini, hanya seutas senyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya.
> 
> Aku memastikan lagi bahwa apa yang telah kudengarkan tidak lah salah, “ _Ke yi ma_?” dan terdengar tawa kecil sebelum ia berteriak “ _Ke yi_!!”
> 
> * * *
> 
> _**Epilogue** _
> 
> Hari ini tanggal empat belas Februari, tepatnya sembilan hari setelah percakapan panjang yang menghasilkan kembalinya Krit ke dalam hidupku, kami memutuskan untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan akhir pekan di sebuah _restaurant_ Jepang langganan.
> 
> “You look so stunning, babe” bisikku di telinga lelaki yang mengenakan _lower-cut shirt_ berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana kain.
> 
> Kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya, “Thanks.. You too look gorgeous” Lalu tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiriku, menggandengku berjalan ke arah pintu masuk restaurant.
> 
> Samar-samar terdengar lagu yang sangat familiar dari dalam restaurant. Liriknya mengingatkan kisah asmara antara dua entitas yang memiliki pribadi keras kepala.
> 
> Tentang sebuah rasa yang sibuk mencari tempat untuk menetap hingga lupa bahwa dirinya dan rumah hanya berjarak sejengkal saja. Rasa marah, benci, bingung, khawatir membuatnya semakin menyadari betapa kuatnya rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk satu orang. Itulah yang menuntunnya kembali ke rumah.
> 
> “This reminds me of us” jelasnya dengan senyum manis, matanya membentuk bulan sabit – membuatnya nampak sangat indah.
> 
> Semesta pasti sedang cerah-cerahnya saat Krit dilahirkan di muka bumi. Buktinya, ia tidak pernah gagal menyihirku dengan pesonanya. Ia selalu berhasil membuatku kehabisan kata untuk menjabarkan keindahannya. Contohnya saat ini, aku kagum oleh senyumnya sampai-sampai pikiranku berkelana ke masa lampau, mengingat kembali perjalanan kisah cinta kami dari mulai berkenalan hingga rujuk kembali.
> 
> “Kamu mau pesan apa?” Aku merasakan pipiku menghangat, malu dan mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.
> 
> “Boleh aku pesen _Banana Flambe_ dulu?” Salah satu kebiasaan uniknya, menikmati hidangan penutup di awal dan akhir sebuah perjamuan. 'Hidup itu udah banyak pahitnya, harus diseimbangkan sama makan _desserts_ ' – secuil frasa yang selalu ia ucapkan setiap kali ditanya tentang filosofi hidangan penutup.
> 
> “Tentu aja boleh! Kalau perlu aku beliin sama pabriknya sekalian.” Adakah seorang kekasih yang berubah muram setelah mendengar permintaan pujaan hatinya? Tentu saja tidak ada! Apapun akan dilakukan untuk mengabulkan permintaan sang tambatan hati, kecuali jika ia ingin pacarnya lenyap dari muka bumi ini – aku tidak akan menurutinya.
> 
> “Gak usah lebay, Kin” Ia memutar bola matanya. Tanganku dengan otomatis terulur ke arah pipinya, mencubit gemas.
> 
> “PP...”
> 
> “Hmm...”
> 
> “Krit...”
> 
> “Hmm...”
> 
> “Krit Amnuaydechkorn..” Sosok lelaki yang akan tetap menjadi sebuah adiksi bagiku saat ini, esok dan selamanya.
> 
> “Apa sih, Kin! Gak jelas banget!” Wajahnya sedikit ditekuk dan nampak sedikit semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipinya.
> 
> “Lihat sini dong, aku mau ngomong” Tangannya yang berada digenggaman, kini kuremas – meminta sang empu memberikan seluruh atensinya padaku.
> 
> “Mau ngomong apa? Cepetan ih!” nadanya dibuat agar terdengar jutek padahal ia berusaha menahan malu.
> 
> Aku menghela napas. Berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku, “Pi, I choose you. I will choose you over and over. Without pause, without a doubt, in a heartbeat. I will keep choosing you,” dan kusematkan sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.
> 
> “I love you. After all this time, I still love you. It was you yesterday. It is you today. It will be you tomorrow and always be you forever.” Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar, kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap seolah tidak ingin air mata turun deras. Krit terharu karena bahagia. Sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas dan berkata, “I am so happy to be finally home” lalu menggenggam kedua telapak tanganku erat.
> 
> Dan seperti yang telah aku sampaikan, cinta bukan hanya tentang perasaan merah jambu tapi juga tentang semua warna yang menjadikannya hidup dan ia akan selalu ingat jalan untuk pulang, kepada cintanya meskipun telah berwarna putih pucat.
> 
> Perjalanan kami masih panjang dan akan selalu ada rumah yang menetap untuk dituju.
> 
> _All I really know is love ain't simple._ _It finds you all alone when you're unassembled._
> 
> _When you're in pieces and you feel like you're drowning._
> 
> _And you don't wanna give nobody the power._
> 
> _That's when it gets in the cut._ _And that's when it stitches you up._

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BKPP Universe Fest and based on Prompt (Valentine's Day/Stood Up Date) which I personally do not know whether this story can be categorized as one of them.
> 
> Beribu-ribu syukur dan terima kasih, aku sampaikan untuk Kak Cile; Cin; Cher; Mbak Joo; Kazz dan Ayi yang sudah memberiku semangat untuk menulis lagi selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengar keluh-kesah tak berfaedah di tengah kesibukan kalian masing-masing. Terima kasih atas inspirasi-inspirasi yang bisa aku petik dari cerita kalian. Jangan berhenti untuk menulis dan menginspirasi. Jangan berhenti untuk jadi baik, ya? Aku sayang kalian sekarang, besok dan semoga dalam beberapa tahun kedepan.
> 
> Satu harapku, semoga dengan adanya event ini bisa jadi cambuk semangat buat teman-teman lain untuk kembali menulis atau memulai menulis.
> 
> Last but not least, I apologise for any mistakes, typos, and similarities between the places or characters. This is purely for entertainment purpose.
> 
> Enjoy and do not forget to join the bandwagon by using the hashtag #BKPPUniverseFest!


End file.
